Golden Turkey
by Akiru chan
Summary: Naruto learns why it isn't always smart to make a bet with a cunning Uchiha. AU


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I make money for this fan fiction.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Turkey<br>**

* * *

><p>The bright florescent green clock flashed 2:04 a.m. torturously. Normally Naruto would be wrapped up in warm blankets while dreaming about what ever random mess his brain brewed up for that night. Tonight he would be lucky to get into bed before three. It was his parent's fault really. They had been the ones to go gallivanting off to some gathering, leaving him to close up the 'shop'. The shop, being a loose term, was more like a bowling alley with a café and gift store.<p>

Any other night Naruto would have been fine closing up at the relatively decent hour of eleven. Tonight though had been Friday's cosmic bowling night, which kept the place opened till one in the morning.

A yawn fought to make it past his lips, but Naruto held it in as he continued to wipe down the tables around the café. Kids were so messy, granted at the age of eighteen Naruto was still pretty much a kid himself. If not physically, then definitely mentally; Sasuke would second that statement. He was constantly telling Naruto he had the mind of a ten year old.

Naruto tossed the rag onto the table; it made a sickening slap as it hit, dirty water splashing here and there. He was so through with this. It was a Friday night! He should have been out on the town, catching the latest movie, or bowling himself. The rag sat innocently, yet Naruto stared long and hard at the item like it was the cause of all his problems.

"Stare at it long enough and it might dance for you." The voice was soft and humorless, but Naruto jumped none the less. Last time he checked, the building had been empty aside from himself and that included annoying bastards.

"Damnnit Sasuke," he yelled. It wasn't unusual for Sasuke to come waltzing in like he owned the place. At one point Naruto's mother had given him the key to the place. Came in handy back when Naruto had spent long hours into the night practicing for the next bowling tournament. Sasuke had been the only one to drag him back home in the early hours of the morning. Although that did not explain this late night visit. "What the hell? Shouldn't you be at home getting your beauty sleep?"

Sasuke snorted as he dropped his keys on the table next to the rag. "I would be if someone would hurry their ass up." He looked pointedly to Naruto and then to the rest of the tables that sat unclean. "Chop, chop. Get to work so I can get to bed."

"And you can't go to bed until I'm finished… why?" Naruto shot him a look, snatching the wet rag and moving off towards the next table. The bits of dried crusted mustard made Naruto cringe, people really didn't know how to be clean.

"Because, I got tired waiting around for you."

Naruto watched his friend for a moment, face contorting into a confused frown. "What are you… Oh!" Blue eyes widened, shifting to the side apologetically.

"Oh? Finally remember something?" A chair screeched as it was pulled out and Sasuke took his seat. He threw a pointed look over towards Naruto who looked rather guilty standing there.

"Shit Sasuke, I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Sasuke waved the apology off. "Your mom called. Told me you'd be working late. At least she remembered I was coming over."

"At least you weren't waiting outside my house for hours on end like you did last time."

"I would have killed you if that happened again. Hell, I still say you should just give me a key, I practically live there anyways." It was quiet for a moment. Sasuke leaned back and pointed towards the bowling allies. "Enough chit chat, get to work."

Naruto laughed, turning around and finishing up the last of the tables. It wouldn't do to have Sasuke complain every second about how long it was taking. Might as well get it done quick. Though with the other boy sitting only feet away, Naruto felt himself get his second wind. He could probably go without passing out for another three or four hours.

The lights for the café were set to dim, and Naruto locked up the supply closet. "Well that's done." He smacked his hands against his jean clad thighs and scanned the place for Sasuke who had gone MIA some time during Naruto's speed cleaning.

A clash brought Naruto's attention to alley seven. Sasuke stood, looking at the screen over his head flash his score; he had missed his spare. It wasn't shocking. For as long as Naruto had known Sasuke, he could never get the other boy to even touch a bowling ball.

"I thought you didn't bowl," Naruto stated as he moved down the small section of stairs towards the alley.

"I don't," was the simple response.

"Then do you want to give it a shot?"

Sasuke shot him a look that clear stated he thought it a bad idea. "No."

"Aw, come on. We can even spice this up and make a bet out of it." Naruto picked up a bowling ball and went about resetting the game for two players. "You know, I win I get something, and if you win you get something. Anything you want." He paused before adding, "well within reason."

This time Sasuke seemed to be contemplating the idea. His eyes roamed over Naruto and then to the ball in his hand. The smirk that blossomed on his face had Naruto rethinking his earlier statement.

"Anything I want?" Sasuke stepped closer, his hands reaching out for the bowling ball.

"Uh…" Naruto held tight to the ball, turning away slightly. He knew he wouldn't like what was to come.

"Fine then, you have yourself a deal." The ball was snatched from Naruto's hand, and Sasuke went to take his place as first bowler.

"But what are we betting?"

Sasuke turned to smile at him, something that sent chills up Naruto's spine. "If I win, I'll finally get to defile that lovely mouth of yours."

Color drained from Naruto's face. Out of all the things Sasuke would want, of course it was the one thing he didn't want to do. It didn't matter that Sasuke seemed to have an insatiable hunger for Naruto's cock, or that they had been more than friends for over a year. There was just something about the having someone's penis in his mouth that seemed dirty.

"If you win, I'll let you top," Sasuke quickly added.

Naruto perked at this. His eyes wandered back and forth between Sasuke and the innocent bowling pins. The temptation was now there, and Naruto knew he could beat Sasuke. His friend had barely ever picked up a bowling ball for as long as he had known him. Hell Naruto had been on a bowling league.

"I just have to out bowl you?"

Sasuke nodded. "You just have to out bowl me."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sealed his face. What was the worst that could happen? He'd have to act like Sasuke's dick was the best damn lollipop he'd ever have and then wipe the memory from his brain. It was as easy as that. Though Naruto didn't see that happening. When he won he would have Sasuke bent over one of those café tables with his cock shoved up that pale ass before you could say 'Strike'.

Naruto smiled at the thought. "Fine, you have yourself a deal Uchiha." He offered his hand out in which Sasuke shook eagerly.

Sasuke didn't spare a backwards glance as he made his way towards ally seven, and rolled the bowling ball without a second thought. It rolled down the lane smoothly and took out the pins with a perfect clash.

The screen above Naruto's head flashed and delivered a sickening 'X' to Sasuke's first roll. Naruto's head snapped towards his friend and began praying that it had only been beginner's luck.

Naruto caught the bowling ball as Sasuke graciously handed it to him, smirk firmly in place. "Your turn, big boy." The tone was mocking, and Naruto frowned.

He would have to show Sasuke just who he was messing with. Naruto didn't have six bowling trophies for nothing. The ball bounced slightly as it hit the polished ground, speeding towards the pins. It tossed the majority of the pins, and clipped one that stood stubbornly standing.

Curses flew through Naruto's mouth as he picked up his spare. He didn't even bother to see the score he had just earned himself.

"Out of practice?"

Naruto shot Sasuke the finger and went to take a seat as Sasuke went to take his turn. Seeing the split that he rolled made Naruto smirk to himself. He'd like to see Sasuke claim those two pins.

The smirk was quickly transferred from Naruto's quickly paling face to Sasuke's. The left pin seemed to effortlessly jump from it place to hit its twin.

"I thought you couldn't bowl!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from his seat. "That wasn't fucking beginner's luck!"

"No, I never said that."

"Yes you did! You lied to me, lead me on." Sasuke once again plucked Naruto's up from where it sat and handed it off to his fuming friend.

"No, I said I didn't bowl, not that I couldn't."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. All he knew for sure was that his mouth's virginity was on the line and it was time to get serious. His bowling ball felt heavy in his arms, and suddenly those pins looked even farther away.

He closed his eyes and let the ball dropping, almost jumping for joy as he heard the lovely sound of the strike he just scored.

"Take that bastard!" Naruto screamed bouncing around. "Your ass is _so_ going to be mine."

Sasuke said nothing. He merely lined up the ball, pulled it back, and let it go. Strike number two seemed to mock Naruto's earlier statement. "I think your mouth is going to be mine, love."

Whatever confidence Naruto had earlier was stomped on, kicked, burned and spit on by the time the tenth and final frame came about. Sasuke rolled a strike, his eighth in a row, and got ready for his 'bonus' roll.

Naruto didn't even want to see the score, considering he had only been able to claim four strikes for himself. Somehow the universe had flipped inside out on itself; unicorns were shitting gummy bears, the Devil wore pink, and Sasuke could bowl.

Another flashing 'X' marred the screen and Naruto knew his fate and been sealed. "Really? Really Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shrugged, not even bothering to hand Naruto his ball this time around. They both knew the game was over.

"A fucking Golden Turkey?" Naruto fell back into his chair with an exasperated sigh. There went all his ass pounding fantasies. He could practically see Sasuke's ass waving good-bye was it wiggled out of reach.

"Oh, don't be a poor sport. I won fair and square. Next time don't make bets you can't win."

Naruto contemplated requesting the help of his middle finger again to tell Sasuke off, but didn't have the energy. So instead he stared at his friend's crotch where his worst enemy sat waiting and opened his mouth to ask the question that seemed to be burning to be asked. "How the hell did you learn to bowl?"

"Summer camp." Sasuke plopped down next to Naruto, crossing his legs and looking perfectly at easy. Naruto on the other hand was as stiff as he was sure Sasuke's cock was getting. "So you going to do me the honor, or shall I get _him_ warmed up for you?"

"Shut up," Naruto said just above a whisper. Summer camp? Really? He glanced over towards the growing bulge in his friends jeans, knowing there was no way out of this. Naruto kept his word, even in situations just like this. "Don't blame me if I accidentally bite you."

Sasuke shot him a look that promised death if he even dared. "You won't." And Naruto wouldn't, he liked his balls right where they were.

Sighing, Naruto stood. _Might as well get this over with_. On the bright side, his mother had just bought him a new Costco-sized bottle of mouthwash. He would be sure to use the whole thing.

Shaking hands fell to Sasuke's knees. Naruto kept his eyes trained on the ominous button to Sasuke's jeans. He could do this, just pretend it's a warm popsicle. Maybe a cream-sicle? Suck hard enough and you got to the cream. With that in mind, Naruto fumbled with the brass button and did quick work with the zipper.

The faded orange fabric of Sasuke's boxers had a blond eye brow arching in mild amusement. "You're wearing my boxers." There was no questioning in Naruto's tone, because there was no denying who these boxers belonged to.

"You left them at my house. Thought I would try them on for size, considering how much you love them." Sasuke's hand reached down to play with the orange band that snuck out past his jeans. He gave it a light snap, drawing Naruto's eyes once again to Sasuke's hips.

Without hesitation Sasuke's hand palmed at his cock in slow measured movements. Each pass and every squeeze of the hardened member had Naruto blushing a brighter red. It was one thing for Naruto to be the one touching Sasuke like that, but to see his friend touching himself had Naruto wanting to turn away in embarrassment.

Naruto tried to turn his face away, looking off into the dark rows of allies. A deep intake of breath and his head snapping back. Blue eyes grew large as he watch Sasuke remove his already weeping dick from the confines of the boxers. Naruto couldn't look away if he wanted too. The sight of Sasuke's pale hand teasing and stroking the blushing cock had Naruto's eyes riveted.

A pearl of pre-cum bubbled to the top before sliding down the sensitive slit. It followed the slight curve in Sasuke's cock, falling to the dark curls at its base. Naruto's eyes tracked its course, only moving up to catch another drop as it made a similar decent.

"You know you're free to jump in at any time." Sasuke's voice was rough as it usually was during sex. The tone alone had Naruto licking his lips, far hungrier for a taste of some forbidden fruit that he had denied himself. Funny how lust and just the right amount of huskiness to a voice could have him drooling for something he would never think of performing.

Sasuke was looking down on him expectantly, charcoal eyes pleading for something he would not verbally beg for. Naruto knew that Sasuke would never force him to go through with this if he felt uncomfortable or unwilling in the end. Oddly enough Naruto felt little of the nervousness that had consumed him earlier. He was still slightly unsure, but Naruto knew he would not come to regret this in the morning.

A warm tongue slipped from Naruto's lips. The wet muscle pressed itself firmly against the very tip of the cock, molding into the slit and tasting the salty pre-cum. It was a different taste, not all together bad but not good either. Naruto's tongue retreated back into his mouth, savoring the taste once more.

Looking up he smiled at the hooded eyes and flushed face of his friend. He kept the connection of their eyes locked as Naruto's mouth came down to swallow the head of Sasuke's cock.

Quite frankly Naruto didn't know what to do with his teeth. He tried to think back to what Sasuke had down when he had given Naruto blow jobs, but Naruto hadn't been in the best state of mind to remember. He tried giving it a hard suck but knew he had allowed his teeth too much free reign by the way Sasuke's thighs had tightened beneath his hands.

Mumbling a hasty apology, Naruto tried again. This time he was sure to wrap his lips around his teeth to give some sort of padding between the two. It was awkward and different, but it seemed to serve the purpose. Naruto allowed his head to slide further down the ridged flesh, but not daring to go so far as to choke himself. He wasn't about to try deep throating on his first go.

He sucked, alternating pressures and then licking up the pre-cum. Naruto brought up his left hand to pump the length of flesh that his mouth could not reach. The skin was as warm and as soft as ever, and he was surprised how pleasant it felt against his tongue.

The slow caress of Sasuke's hand brought his attention back up towards his friend. Black eyes were fogged, and by the way he was panting Naruto knew he was doing at least something right.

"You're pretty good for your first try."

Naruto wasn't sure how truthful the words were, or if Sasuke was merely trying to boost his confidence. It earned Sasuke a small hum of appreciation. The action caused for the hand on Naruto's face to grip at his blond hair. It caused a pain moan to slip past Naruto's lips and up Sasuke's cock.

"That's it baby, moan for me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke always tended to have an interesting way of talking when he got worked up enough. Naruto himself was pretty quiet in bed, though Sasuke made up for it with his erotic babble.

Humoring him, Naruto let out another moan which was mirrored by Sasuke's own. Liking the effect he received, Naruto continued to alternate between harsh sucks and rumbling hums and moans. The hand in his hair only tightened as Naruto continued his assault, soon to be followed by a second. Sasuke moans began to escalate as well, causing Naruto to become aware of his own aching erection. Despite the temptation, Naruto ignored it, too involved in his current task.

One particularly harsh tug to his hair cause Naruto to pull away. "Watch it!" He protested. "I'm not going to suck you off any fast if you pull at me like that."

Sasuke was breathing heavily and glaring down at him, most likely for stopping. "Shut the fuck up and get back to it!" Again Naruto rolled his eyes, waving away the violent words. Some people were just too testy when they got a little horny.

"Yes, Master," Naruto mocked, earning a pleased chuckle from Sasuke.

"You know, I like the sound of that."

Sasuke receive a light nip to the head of his cock, which had his hips trembling. Before he could utter another complaint Naruto was licking up the underside of the erection.

"Shit, stop teasing me idiot. I'll fucking come in your face." Naruto paused for a moment at hearing this. He wasn't sure if that was more unsightly than swallowing the bastards load. Granted if he swallowed, he wouldn't have to wash himself off. Huffing at his impatient lover, Naruto set back to work.

Becoming more adventurous, Naruto dared to ease Sasuke's cock to the back of his throat, testing to see how much of the other man he could take in. Naruto knew immediately that it was a bad idea. His throat constricted painfully around the member, forcing his to choke and gag.

Sasuke seemed to find great joy in whatever he was feeling at the moment, because his hands clenched into Naruto's hair and kept him in place. Naruto tried to scream around the thick cock, tears already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Fuck yeah, baby." It was the only warning Naruto received as warm fluid rushed down his throat. He pulled back with more force and Sasuke finally released him. The softening cock fell from his mouth, leaving behind a trail of cum that slid down Naruto's chin.

"Dammit Sasuke." Naruto coughed, not liking the irritation that seemed to now fester in his throat, whether by the cum or the rough treatment he wasn't sure.

"Sorry. Got carried away."

Sasuke only received a glare, to which he smiled. Leaning down he caught Naruto's chin bring him forward into a light kiss. "Love you."

Naruto grumbled and turned away blushing. "Just don't be expecting this on a daily basis."

"Well then, shall I repay you for your troubles?" Sasuke eyed the bulge in Naruto's cargo shorts.

Naruto's face lit up, a mischievous grin finding a home of his tan face. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice."

"Not when I'm your Master." Naruto was going to regret calling Sasuke that. He could already see it within his friend's eyes. Well, they always say "you reap what you sow," and Naruto would be sure to reap whatever benefits that came with it.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
